wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Lavin
Ruby's been doing Wayfinder since several mythix games before Spiderwings, and she always forgets the date. However, she has forgotten most of the games she played before 2005, and all of her bootleg characters. HOWEVER she knows that The Fountain was her 50th game. It was really good. =Characters= 2005 * Someone from the religious place, in Hollow King 1. * A lighting mage from Kulkatha, older to sister to Lila, played by Maya Schengold during Hollow King 2. * Malu, a sort of pyromaniac of a mage, and the only child who was not captured. From Carnivale. * Sarah Loone, who pretended horribly to be a jester and was given a cracker, from The Hunt. 2006 *Nix from Gont, the beginning of a realization that alchemists are really good for Intro Camps in The Coming of an Age. *Umber, a witch cleric with no backstory, and no healing spells in The Soul Tree. *Elizabeth Moon-Draemon, a traditional runecaster who ran away from her noble life to live with gyspies, in The Highwayman. *Julia Smith, a little girl who loved Molly, her dolly. Not the brightest girl, her mother and brother both died and came back as human, she spent a lot of game making crosses out of toothpicks and sugar packets, from Morvania. *Pritine, a character who was a little less obsessed with boys than she was supposed to be, who spent a lot of time moving around food, in Gaules and Legions. *Kendra, a tarot wizard, who went on a lot of quests and was generally confused, in Chances Are. *The demon of fear who did nothing and killed no one in Finals. *Una, a runeling under Feather, and princess of some tribal land. She spent game tied to a tree in the woods, either sleeping or generally just being terrorized by dark elves. Eventually she was killed as a sacrifice to... An evil witch, and wandered around as a largely out-of-character ghost. That was in Millerna. *Kayla Smith, no relation to Julia, who ran around in the woods with her best friend, Sylvia (Mae Stark), and a lovely monster called Abatwa (Molly Ostertag), and also The Architecht (Colin O'Brien) and a girl named Min. A lot of game was spent trying to find a soldier with a nice spear, named Vort, and Sylvia's uncle who lived with the elves (Al Nardi). She lived throuh the first ending of The Fountain but not the second. *Katie Castel was a really sort of strange girl who really should have been homeschooled. She went to a math school, but really just liked to draw. She didn't have many friends, and was allergic to many things. This was in The Toymaker. 2007 *Beth, a silly alchemist who lived through several elven invasions in The Sorcerer and The Broken Mask. *Anjelica Fellini was a very religious sort of sad person, who really did love her sister (Chiara Harrison Lambe), and really shouldn't have been goth at all, but made a good show of it. She lived through A Rude Awakening. *Claire was a french girl making her way to the Holy Land with the other innocents in The Secrets of the Templar. *Ghaith Hama was a unauthorized theif-turned-Preservation Priest. At the beginning of game she announced her backstory, and received a letter from her former employed, Jafar, and spent the rest of game running away from him. *Glyph was a runecaster in Graduation Day, armed with a bandolier of sharpies. During game, she found her old friend Joey/Graffitti (Colin O'Brien) and helped him deal with his scarring a little bit. Also, she's the best person ever. *Kirameki was a very hyper Goddess of Spark in Schism I and won several milkshake-drinking contests. During game, she discovered brain freeze, became mortal, and immortal again. *Princess Andrea Tivar cried and ran away from home a lot during game, because her brother and her best friend died in rapid succession. She was very teenage-angsty, and didn't at all fit her own character. This was during The Fallen Empire. *Nadi Rose Twist was one of the triplets who killed the Winter King (Nick Feder.) During game they squealed and lied a lot, went on an epic quest to get a hat, made friends with The Winter King, and cast their first big witch spell. The triplets were very cool, and REALLY they didn't do anything. This was in The Family Twist. *Jenna Redtree has yet to be developed and played in The Doctor's Dilemma. =Games= Ruby writes a lot of games, some of which are utterly silly, and all of which are really cool. They will all be played, in time. That is all. =Other= I really don't know what to put her. I'm a twin, and I really like runecasters.